Burning the Bread
by katierosefun
Summary: [Post Mockingjay] Katniss Everdeen can do a lot of things. She can hunt. She can hold her breath. She can stay strong for her family. For God's sake, she can even survive the Hunger Games. Twice. However, she can't bake. Thankfully, Peeta's there to help!


**Why, hello, everyone! Do you guys remember me? I was that really, really, REALLY bad writer back in November, 2013! *waves* Hi! I'm back and thankfully, my writing has...improved. I think. I don't really know. That's your opinion! **

**I'll admit that I haven't really written anything Hunger Games-related for QUITE some time...(new fandoms and icky things about life in the way...) but inspiration struck and I just really, really, really wanted to write this little one-shot. **

**I'm also participating in the 100 Day Writing Challenge and today's word is...bread! You know that you're a Hunger Games fan when you always think about Peeta whenever you see/hear the word "bread". XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Katniss Everdeen can do a lot of things.

She can hunt. She can hold her breath. She can stay strong for her family. For God's sake, she can even survive the Hunger Games. _Twice._

However, she can't bake.

"It's simple, Katniss," Peeta told her soothingly. "Just knead the dough, alright? That's it—you're doing great!"

Katniss sighed loudly through her mouth but continued with what Peeta instructed her to do. The dough felt squishy and floury in her hands, but she wasn't necessarily disturbed by that. After all, Katniss had done and seen and felt worse.

No, it wasn't that.

It was just the _task _of doing something as…well, _different_ as this just unnerved her.

"As long as I don't have to eat Katniss' 'creation', I think we'll have an understanding." Haymitch drawled from the kitchen table.

Katniss shot her former mentor a rather icy glare. "Thanks for the support," she muttered.

Haymitch smiled and mockingly saluted her. "No problem, sweetheart."

With an eye-roll, Katniss went back to the dough.

Suddenly, the sounds of feet thundering down the stairs shook the house and within seconds, Primrose and Aadan Mellark were standing next to their father with wide, curious eyes.

"Is Mommy baking?" Primrose asked excitedly, pointing at Katniss.

Peeta smiled and hugged the children. "Yes, Mommy's baking. Do you want to watch?"

Primrose nodded and she sat down at the kitchen table, her younger brother following her shortly after.

"Uncle Haymitch, have you ever tried to bake?" Aadan asked, grinning.

Haymitch snorted. "Me? Baking? No," he replied.

"You'd probably burn the house down." Katniss said matter-of-factly.

Haymitch snapped his fingers and pointed at Katniss. "I would—no, I suppose I would." He shrugged. "I don't think baking is very important, anyways."

Aadan frowned, clearly disturbed by Haymitch's words. "Daddy's good at baking, though. And cooking." He said as though it settled the entire matter. "And it's _good." _

"Your daddy is good at lots of things, Aadan," Katniss said fondly, giving a small grin to Peeta.

He smiled back and then looked down at the dough. "It looks like it's ready to bake now," he said. "Let's just put it out on the pan…" Peeta ducked to grab the small, rectangular pan and placed it onto the counter.

Katniss shook the dough into the pan and slid it into the oven. She stood back up and turned to Haymitch. "See? I can bake." She said.

Haymitch looked up at her with lazy, unconcerned eyes. "Careful, sweetheart…you didn't take it out of the oven, yet."

Primrose smiled cheerfully at Katniss. "Don't worry, Mommy—I'm sure the bread will be great!"

"Thanks, sweetie," Katniss replied and leaned against the counter. She watched as Peeta walked over to the children and started to play with them in quiet, small movements.

Primrose giggled and whispered something into Aadan's ear as Peeta continued to play with them. Katniss couldn't help herself—she smiled at the happiness that her children were feeling.

It was odd to think that in this very same life, Katniss was fighting for her life in the small area known as District 12. Now, it's nothing but an old memory, something written in the textbooks that her children learn from.

It was even stranger to think that Katniss lived freely and didn't have to slide underneath an electric, (or not-so-electric, really,) fence just to feed her family.

The most unusual thing of all?

Katniss Everdeen was well, happy with her life. Of course, there were some ups and downs, but overall, Katniss rarely asked for anything more.

It was an alien feeling to Katniss, really. But for now, peace sounded amazing.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice brought Katniss back to reality and she blinked.

"What?" She asked.

Peeta pointed wordlessly to the oven and with a start, Katniss realized that wisps of smoke were slowly creeping out of the corners of it.

Wincing and muttering swears underneath her breath, Katniss grabbed an oven mitt and yanked out the bread pan.

She waved away the smoke and slammed the oven door shut. Katniss quickly placed the pan onto the counter and stared down at it.

By the looks of it, the bread didn't seem to be…edible.

Peeta managed a smile and squeezed Katniss' hand. "That's okay," he said. "We can try again sometime."

Haymitch walked over to the pair and looked down at the pan with a bark of laughter. "Look at that," he grinned. "You burned the bread."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I know that Katniss is a bit OOC in this, but mother!Katniss is always going to be OOC. I think. Maybe? I don't know. **

**Reviews make the world go 'round! Feedback would be great and constructive critcism is allowed, but flames are NOT! Flames are only associated with the Girl on Fire!**


End file.
